Surely Someday
by TwilightEternal412
Summary: First, I make an enemy on my first day of school. Then, I get said enemy as a weapon partner. Did I mention that he's also the son of Death the Kid, the current Shinigami-sama of Shibusen Academy? As if my life could get any better. Now, an even older enemy wants to kill me. Great. Surely someday, my life will turn out to be something worth while! Or at least, I hope it will.


_Hello there everyone! I would like to welcome you to my brand new Soul Eater story, __**Surely Someday**__!_

_This is a story that takes place after the events in the manga, which has recently ended. If you have not read the last chapter yet, you may read on ahead if you'd like. This first chapter contains no spoilers that are too crucial to the manga's ending! The story is focused on the main characters' children, and their experiences at Shibusen. There will be old enemies who come back, so be on the lookout for that! Also, their children are actually my OCs and are copyrighted to me. _

_I do not own Soul Eater. _

_Without further adieu, please enjoy Chapter One! Feedback is most appreciated!_

_WARNING: This chapter has yet to be edited by my Beta Reader. Please disregard any grammatical errors! Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"First Encounters"**

Shibusen Academy is not normal.

Must I repeat myself? It's just weird.

I've been training to be a meister my entire life. Ever since I could pick up a weapon, Mama and Papa taught me how to be the best meister I could be. They even enrolled me here at the first-rated school for meisters and weapons, Death Weapon Meister Academy, so top instructors with years of experience and skill could train me. Papa is the Death Scythe to the current Shinigami-sama, whom I have yet to meet. He told me all about the school and how it would help enhance my soul wavelengths and heighten my senses and hand-eye coordination. And after hearing all this fuss about a high class school where all the best meisters have attended and where Shinigami-sama is the one who runs it all, what do you think my reaction was when I stepped in the front doors to find chaos on the other side?

I was mortified.

Students, who I thought would be civilized and mature, were the exact opposite. They were barbaric, like lions looking for their next prey. Even some of the teachers were insane! What was Mama thinking when she signed me up to go here?

Then again, she and Papa were students here before I was even born. From what they had described, it seemed to be a fun and exciting place, where students could train and study to their heart's content. It sounded like pure heaven to me. But now, I can't stand it here, and I've only been here for two minutes! I've been crushed back against the doors by a rowdy crowd gathered around something I am unable to see. Don't they know that I could be killed if they pushed against me anymore? I'm too cute to die young!

If only these animals had some common sense, they'd at least let me pass through quickly so I can go on ahead towards my scheduled class. But no, the two girls squealing in front of me had to be drooling over whatever was catching their attention at the center of the crowd and couldn't pay attention to any of their surroundings. It was a miracle that I was able to retrieve my name tag from the desk clerk. I swear it took me at least two hours to trek through this insane crowd.

Now that I look closer, this crowd is made up of all girls!

What the hell?!

I scan the sea of females, desperately looking for an opening. Where's Red*Star when you need him? That guy can get himself out of a bind anytime! Maybe I should have walked to school with him?

Mustering up all my strength, I shove my through the captivated females. I had to pry open my own path, but I think I'm making good progress this way. Hopefully my time hasn't been wasted completely and I can make it to my homeroom within the next five minutes.

To my disdain, my manmade path has been blocked by more girls teeming in, pushing me back again. What's with these Shibusen girls?! All I want to do is get to my homeroom class and be done with it!

Should I yell? If things keep going this way, I'm not going to be able to get to class at all. And I promised Mama I'd be on time! I can't break it. This is the one time I can prove to Mama that I'm not some lazy-bum who sleeps day in and day out. I will show her that I can be just as successful as she was when she was a student. Heck, I could become an even better meister than her if I try!

Getting my second wind, I blaze a trail through the girls once more and continue onwards to the expansive hallway just up ahead. That has to be the way of this never-ending hell hole.

Right when I start to believe the situation might be in my favor, I trip on an unknowing girl's foot, face-planting the floor. The contents of my bag scatter the ground in front of me, which is surprisingly void of any fan-crazed girls. But I can still see some of their feet ahead of me. And why does it look like there are many more just beyond them? If that's so, then why is this area the only spot within the entire front lobby that's actually clear? My eyes survey the area from my spot on the ground, and I come to terrifying realization that I've been entrapped within the center of attention.

A pair of shiny black dress shoes stops in front of my face. Wow, those look really expensive. I travel my gaze upward some nice black slacks that were neat and smooth. As my eyes go upwards, I begin to pick myself up from the checkered floor. When I'm finally back in a standing position, I find myself staring into a pair of golden irises, which are pretty damn sexy, might I just add.

Now that I get a pretty good look, the girls weren't fussing over just nothing. They were fussing over a boy.

A very handsome boy.

This guy has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I mean wow. They're like gold ripples. Where does someone even get eyes like that? His skin is tan but not so much to where it blots his other features. It's completely natural and just adds to his allure. He's got class due to his formal attire. He's wearing a black blazer with a white t-shirt under it, and the sleeves are rolled up. His midnight black hair is disheveled and tousled, but it's incredibly attractive. Someone this attractive should be against the law.

Wait, did I just think something like that? Gross.

But this guy definitely reminds me of someone I've seen before. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to place it. His eyes should be a dead giveaway, but the person I'm trying to think of just won't come to mind. Was he a friend of Papa's?

I catch myself staring too long, and an uneasy laugh escapes my mouth. "S-Sorry for…uh…" What the hell?! I can't even finish my lame excuse he's too distracting! I hurriedly collect my books and bag from the ground, shoving them in there like there's no tomorrow. I have to get out of here as fast as I can!

A book suddenly appears in front of me. His hand is grasped around the binding, holding it for me to take. He gives me an award-winning smile, and when he speaks, I think I melt. "You almost forgot something, Meister Nanami Evans."

Holy fuck he knows my name. With shaking fingers, I gingerly receive my precious possession and ask, "H-How did you…?"

He laughs-dear god he even looks sexy when he laughs-and points to my left breast pocket. "Your name tag told me."

Oh great now I look like an idiot. I blush furiously, embarrassed out of my mind. This was just not my day.

"Well, thanks for um, returning my book?" Why did that come out like a question? God dammit, Nanami, get your act together. You are an Evans; you're supposed to be stronger than this!

Hold it.

This guy is the reason why I'm going to be late to class on my first day. He's the hindrance! And we do not tolerate hindrances! Finally, now I have a reason to hate this guy.

"You need to stop whatever you're doing," I speak up, my voice thick with confidence.

That wipes the pretty boy smile right off his face. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me." I look to his name tag. Kei Thompson? Ha, what a stupid name! Yet, it's so familiar. "You're disturbing the people who actually wish to get to class. It's rude."

Those golden eyes of him immediately turn into slits, glaring at me with a burning intensity. Crap, he still looks hot. "Listen to me, Nanami Evans. I don't know who you think you are, standing up to me like this. But I can assure you, if you're behavior continues, just keep in mind that I have relatives in very high places."

Okay, hot or not, this guy is officially a jerk. I knew it was too good to be true. What a shame! "That doesn't mean anything to me. Anyone who thinks he's all that by getting his own fan club," I gesticulate to all the girls watching our scene unfold, "is obviously the biggest, most arrogant jerk in this entire school."

Maybe that was a bit too harsh. I did just meet the guy. But like Mama always says, no mercy for the idiotic!

Alright, she doesn't say that. But still.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to class now." I purposely brush shoulders with the shell-shocked Kei. It really is sad to see such good looks get blotted out by his harsh personality.

As I delved into the groupings of girls, multiple sent me wild glares and nasty comments my way.

"What a loser!"

"My poor Kei!"

"I can't stand to see him treated like that!"

I really just wanted to scream at them to mind their own business, but I didn't want to cause an even bigger commotion. My first day is off to a really bad start.

Finally, after what seems like hours of traveling through a forest of fangirls, I make it to the hallway that leads to the individual classrooms. I sigh in histrionic relief. I pray that the classroom will be more peaceful than that idiot convention in the lobby.

The slip of paper which has my schedule on it directs me to the classroom called Crescent Moon. When I enter, the room is immense and has a college-like setting to it. A green chalkboard rests on the wall just behind the teacher's desk. The name "Professor Franken Stein" is scribbled on it in almost impossible to read penmanship. Mama had told me of Stein many times. Apparently, he's a genius who can teach me lots, but is somewhat of a special case who has an unhealthy obsession with the anatomy of living things and dissection. She also informed me that he was the best meister in the whole school and that Grandpa Spirit was his weapon partner before being promoted to Death Scythe.

The classroom is nearly empty, with only a few students unrecognizable to me occupying the seats open in the long line of desks. Well, first come, first serve! I happily skip to the top of the row and plop down in the middle desk, which has the best view of the chalkboard and the area around it. That Kei guy is gonna regret being late.

I begin unpacking my supplies from my backpack, and set the neatly on the table. I brought a notepad for taking notes, a Shinigami pencil I got from the Shinigami Store in town, and the book that Kei was kind enough to pick up for me. It was a rather thick one, about a thousand or more pages. I hadn't even read it yet, but the title was something that I was entirely familiar with and had memorized by heart: _Surely Someday_.

Mama had picked out for me at the library when I was little. Since it was exceptionally large for a child as young as me, we both made a promise that when I'm older and bigger, then I can begin reading it. Mama said that she had read it over and over again when she was pregnant with me, and that whenever she was feeling doubtful, she'd read this book and she'd feel at ease. It's my good luck charm, and the only thing that's capable of saving me from this already hectic day of mine.

The door bursts open and a loud crash follows suit. I jolt from my seated position, my fighting instincts revved up. Unfortunately, it's a false alarm.

A really stupid false alarm.

Trying to make a big entrance as usual, my childhood friend Red*Star Nakatsukasa bursts onto the scene. His flaming (dyed) red hair is perked up as usual, and his dark blue eyes gleamed with pride. Sometimes, I wish he just used the door like a normal person. He really does take after his dad.

"LISTEN UP CLASS! I AM GOD, YOU HERE ME? I AM THE SON OF THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, RED*STAR!" he boasts with authority. Too bad he's talking to only me and two other students who don't give two tosses about him.

"Red*Star, shut up," I groan in his direction. "Class is going to start in six minutes, so your entrance was a little too early."

He lifts his head a bit and looks around to confirm it for himself, to his chagrin. A gloved hand rustles his hair and I can tell he's pissed that no one was here to witness him in action. With that over and done with, he walks up to my row and sits down in the seat next to me.

"I knew you'd be here earlier than usual, bookworm," he teased. "So, what did you think of my entrance? Was it a little too much?"

I shake my head in encouragement. "Nah, it was fine. But you know you don't have to live up to your dad's name, right? Even he realizes that he was stupid when he attended Shibusen, and that's saying something."

"Everyone in this school has a right to know just who I am! I am an important god-to-be, you know!"

Rolling my eyes, I resume my unpacking. I can feel his blue eyes watching me carefully as I unload each of my supplies. "Dude, why did you bring so much stuff? It's only the first day."

"Dude," I mock, "it's better to come prepared. Papa suggested that I be ready to start learning right when I walk through the door."

"Did you see all those girls in the gym lobby?" Typical Red*Star; he's not paying attention to me at all. "I wonder what they were all so interested in."

I scoff. "Some jerk who doesn't care whether or not he hinders students from getting to class with his army of admirers."

Red*Star lifts a brow. "Is that what's causing it? They should be fawning all over me. Where's my fan club?"

"Hiding under a rock."

I nearly dodge a playful fist thrown by him. We laugh and continue our conversation as more students enter the classroom one by one. Soon enough, the bell rang and the class was full of giddy and excited students. Red*Star look even more pissed that he came in early and wasn't able to show off on the first day.

After waiting a couple of extra minutes, a man on a rolling-chair wheeled in. A big screw went straight through his gray head of hair, and he adorned glasses and a lab coat. No wonder Papa called him a mad scientist.

But then, someone else followed him in. Someone I did not feel like seeing at this moment and time. Someone who I had insulted not too long ago in front of all his admirers was now standing in front of the class with an air of authority around him.

Kei Thompson.

Professor Stein pushed up his glasses, and grinned at the class. "Good morning. As some of you know, I'm Franken Stein, the homeroom teacher. But before I delve too deep into introductions, I'd like to introduce someone else." He held out his hand to showcase Kei to the class. "This young man is a special student who has decided to enroll with us here at Shibusen. He's following in the footsteps of his father and will choose a meister within the first week. Consider you meisters lucky if he does in fact consider you as a partner."

Red*Star, to my surprise, raises his hand. "What's so special about that doofus? He's looks just like you and me."

Stein smirked at this, and carefully replied, "Kei Thompson is Liz Thompson's son. And for those of you who do not know who Liz Thompson is…"

"…My mother is honorable father's wife," Kei finished with pride dripping from his tone. As if on cue, he sent a victorious smile my direction, taunting me. "I am the son of Death the Kid, formerly known to you all as Shinigami-sama. I hope you will all treat me as one of you. I'm looking forward to a grand school year!"

No way in hell.

This bastard can't be…

Shinigami-sama's SON?!

* * *

**A/N: **_This was mainly an informative chapter introducing my OCs along with some references to some old ones. Don't worry! The main characters in the original story will show up eventually! And for all you SoMA, KiLiz, and TsuStar shippers, stick around for some moments with them. _

_I love to know what my readers are thinking of the story so far and how I can improve for future chapters! :) Gimme some feedback!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


End file.
